a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a toy trash truck. More specifically, it relates to a remote-controlled toy trash truck capable of forward motion and realistic operation.
b. Background Art
Toy vehicles are well known. Remotely controlled and radio-remotely controlled toy vehicles are popular in the toy market. Manufacturers of such toys frequently attempt to duplicate well known vehicles. In particular, manufacturers constantly seek innovative ways to simulate reality in toy vehicles to enhance the entertainment value these toys provide.